Testicular carcinomas account for a significant proportion of tumors in young male adults. Metastatic testicular carcinoma has been shown to be responsive to several different classes of anti-tumor agents by this group and others. The present study shows promise of achieving results superior to those previously reported, and will continue as previously outlined.